


Moonwalker

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, I'm not sorry, JunHao centric, Kind of pwp but with tiny bits of plot, M/M, Mentioned of other kinks, Minghao is kinky af, Police officer!Junhui, Purely for my own satisfaction, Rich kid!Minghao, Smut, This is basically just JunHao+smut, bottom!minghao, others are mentioned - Freeform, top!Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: Originally, Junhui was just being a good friend he was to Soonyoung.Supposedly, tonight's job should be like any other days.Supposedly.But Xu Minghao happened and who was Junhui to say no?





	Moonwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's been a while hahah or not? Anyway, please enjoy this one shot as a present from me =)
> 
> I was thinking of publishing another series for my birthday but I already got two running ones and it wouldn't be wise to publish all of them at once right?
> 
> I'm not sure where and how did I get this inspiration, I might slightly, vaguely remember... Was it because of Minghao's weibo post? Or Junhui's? I don't really remember hahahha anyway, please enjoy this =>
> 
> *re-edit
> 
> Now I remembered where the inspiration came lmao, this was highly inspired by their HIT stage costume, the blue ones with harness ;)

Junhui let out another sigh, his brown eyes watched the street in front of him lazily. This was his 5th night shift and unfortunately for him, his friend who was supposed to be on duty for tonight called in sick, he was rushed to the hospital and left Junhui no choice but to took his shift instead.

He could've said no and watch movies for tonight, eating junk foods with his cat on his couch instead but being the good friend he was— Soonyoung owed him big this time, Junhui said yes.

And now here he was, leaning to his side as he watched the empty road. They could've used the automated roadside speed cameras which they did already but their Captain, Seungcheol insisted that sometimes— most of the times honestly, the technology failed them so he needed living eyes to watch the road and it was near the summer break which meant lots of crazy kids driving around the town with no license, drunk or stolen cars. Just the usual mischievousness.

Junhui snorted, he didn't joined the police enforcement to be a _road baby sitter— _that was what Jeonghan called them, but now he was stuck as one. He bet that tonight would be just the same, no cars, no people, no nothing. He should've brought a snack or something.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, the automated roadside speed cameras beeped and blurry metallic red flashed before his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Junhui cursed as he quickly turned the car engine and its siren before following the car.

"Who the fuck in their right mind driving their car like that??? Do they have a death wish or something??"

It didn't took long before Junhui managed to tailed behind the car, it had been long ever since he had this driving adrenaline rush inside him and honestly he felt quite refreshed. You couldn't really do much when you were on duty and even if he was off duty, the badge on him felt heavy every time he thought of doing something_ 'bad'._

As he got a better look at the car, he held himself from whistling. A metallic red, Porsche Cayman. The person riding this must be ridiculously rich, spending lot of money on cars, Junhui could only dream about it. Then Junhui took a better look at the car's plate number, THE8 0711.

THE8 0711? Who the fuck allowed that kind of plate number? Either they were drunk or this person paid a lot. _Must be the latter— _Junhui thought.

And much to his surprise, the car slowly pulled over before stopping completely. Junhui breathed in relief, at least this one didn't try to _fast and furious_ him like the other guys did.

Junhui quickly got outside his car and secretly shivered as the cold November wind blew harshly, then he leaned down and knocked on the car window. He waited for a moment before whoever inside the car pulled the window down, it was a male in his 20s. His hair was dark and he was wearing a white ripped shirt with black coat from what Junhui could see. A typical spoiled, rich kid.

"Good night, sir. I'm Officer Junhui with the Seoul Police Department and I'm stopping you for driving 125 miles per hour in a 25 miles per hour speed zone. Do you have any reason for driving that fast?"

"Oh, I'm new in this city and didn't know this is a 25 miles per hour speed zone," the man replied, obviously lying judging from the twinkle in his eyes.

Junhui held himself back from rolling his eyes, the guy looked hot and fuckable (if that's even a word) but right now Junhui wasn't in the mood to play not even the guy's flirting demeanor had effects on him.

"May I ask for your ID or driver license?" Junhui said.

"Um..." The male chewed on his crimson lips, looking freshly tinted and plump.

"I..."

Junhui quirked a brow,

"Please step out of the car," Junhui said with much politeness despite getting annoyed by the guy.

He knew this one was playing with him, he was probably underage and had no driver license, that, or he had one but thought he was slick enough to slip away without a warning.

The male looked at him before getting out of the car, now that Junhui had a better look at him he realised that the male was almost at the same height as him but much more slimmer. He wore a simple black shirt and black, ripped pants that went up to his thighs, might as well not use one since the holes were basically all over his fronts. The male leaned against his car and tilted his head to the side, as if he was checking the police officer in front of him.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22."

Junhui nodded, so this guy was legal. That meant one less problem for Junhui to deal with.

"Y—"

"I'm Xu Minghao," suddenly he said again.

"In case you need my name," he smirked.

"Say officer... Would it cause me a trouble if I had a sex in my car?"

The question got Junhui off guard, he stared at the male in front of him. He didn't look like he was joking or something but genuinely asking which made Junhui's brows furrowed even more.

"You're hot," Minghao said in Mandarin which had Junhui widened his eyes.

"And I want you to fuck me gē," he smirked and pulled Junhui by his harness.

"Hard and fast," he grinded against Junhui's front.

"Mr. Xu this is very—"

Junhui's words died in his throat when Minghao let out a deep, throaty moan. He could feel the growing tent the younger male had as he blew a hot breath to Junhui's ear. Then Junhui's hand slid down his back and held his waist in place, stopping his movements. Minghao whined and looked at him with teary eyes, biting his lips seductively.

"This is very inappropriate for you to do so Mr. Xu, I warned you to stop," Junhui's voice was low and his eyes showed that he wasn't joking either.

But Minghao only smirked before he crashed their lips together, almost tackling Junhui to the ground if it wasn't for his quick reflex and strength. Minghao kissed him hungrily, sucking and biting his lips that had Junhui groaned.

"It's okay to break the law sometimes," he whispered.

"I know you wanted it," he smirked as he cupped Junhui's hard on.

"You're so fucking unbelievable," Junhui hissed.

Minghao only grinned as he led Junhui to his his car, pushing the male inside as he straddled his lap. Then without wasting any time he stripped off of his clothes, letting himself bare naked for Junhui to see. He smirked as his hands worked on the officer's clothes, moaning lewdly when he saw those biceps and sculpted abs. He licked his lips and unbuckled Junhui's pants, struggling a little before finally taking them off.

"Slut," Junhui said.

And Minghao moaned at the call as he took Junhui's member in his hands, mouth watering at the size.

"Do you always fuck any officers you see on sight?" Junhui said as he gripped Minghao's black lock harshly.

Minghao moaned at the pain but said nothing as he took Junhui all the way in until his head hit the back of his throat, Junhui growled at the warmth engulfing his cock. The sight of Minghao sucking him, his crimson lips stretched around his length as he sucked like a good boy, making slurping noises had Junhui growled. It wasn't every day that you get a hot, Chinese male to suck you off.

It had beent too long ever since the last time he had someone blowing him, and it had been a while since he had someone this good.

Minghao made sure to suck harder particularly on the head, hands working on what his mouth couldn't reach, playing with his balls. Deep throating the police officer was the best decision he took, the other male felt so good inside him, his cock heavy on his tongue. He moaned when his nose nuzzled against the shaved pubic hair that smelled fresh like mint with hints of citrus, he wondered what kind of brand the police officer used.

He could feel the fingers in his hair tugged at the strands harsher, he heard the other male let out a deep, throaty groan. Minghao continued to suck like a good boy he was, droplets of saliva dripping from his lips to his chin but he didn't care and continued bobbing his head up and down, sending the police officer to the edge before pulling away with a loud 'pop'.

His lips were spit-slicked, red and swollen. Junhui pulled him on his lap and kissed him deep, tasting himself on the younger's as Minghao adjusted his position so that Junhui's cock nestled perfectly between his supple cheeks. All hard and slick from his spit. He moaned at the raw friction, roaming his hands all over Junhui's well built body. They pulled away only after their lungs screamed for air, a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

"God you're so hot," Minghao whined.

"You should take a look at yourself pretty," Junhui smirked.

"Talk later sex first," he heard the younger whispered before searching for something.

He watched in amusement when the younger internally cheered when he found the packet lube, Minghao didn't waste any time before pouring the cold substance onto Junhui's already spit-slicked cock. Making sure it was coated perfectly, Junhui shook his head at the excessive amount of lube the younger used but said nothing as Minghao raised his hips a little, Junhui held him by he hips, helping him sinking down on his length as a long moan was ripped out of the younger's lips, his head thrown to the back, exposing his milky white neck.

Junhui groaned and sucked on the skin, making sure it would leave a mark. Minghao's tight and warm entrance felt so wonderful around him, driving him mad as he could feel the veins against the velvety walls around him.

It was so raw, so good.

Minghao let out a shaky breath when Junhui was fully seated inside, he held onto the older male's shoulders to steadied himself. Junhui's was so fucking thick, literally almost ripping him in half. Minghao let out a whimper as he felt his walls throbbing painfully around the older's big and fat cock.

"Can't take it baby?" Junhui teased.

"Shut up," Minghao glared.

Then after a moment Minghao rolled his hips slowly, moaning out loud shamelessly at the friction before he steadied himself and started to fuck himself on Junhui's fat cock. Junhui growled as he held the younger by the hips, thrusting up to meet with the younger's halfway. The sounds coming out of Minghao's lips were so sinful to his ears yet Junhui couldn't stop getting drunk in his beautiful voice.

"Ahh hhh gē!" He whined.

Minghao was almost overwhelmed by Junhui's hard and strong thrusts, he buried his face on the older male's neck, bouncing up and down on Junhui's cock violently.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck," Junhui cursed.

"Fuck you felt so good Hao," Junhui groaned, completely drunk in Minghao's warmth.

Minghao continued to begged for more and more he delivered, groaning as the younger tightened around him, indicating that he was close.

"Look at me Xiao Hao," he whispered in Mandarin.

The younger shuddered at the nickname and pulled away, his gaze was hazy, eyes watery and droplets of saliva dripping down his chin. He looked so fucked out, moaning shamelessly.

"Nnghh gēge— Ahh 'm...!!"

He couldn't finish his words before his orgasm hit him, washing over him like a tidal wave, vision went blank for a moment as he spilled himself all over Junhui's abdomen. Junhui groaned, feeling the incredibly tight sensation around him. It was so tight he was having a problem thrusting in but it didn't take him long before he came, spurting thick, white ropes inside the younger, decorating his inner walls.

Minghao moaned loudly at the warm and full feeling, he looked down at Junhui who had this blissed out face.

"Mmhh gēge~" he seductively called.

Junhui groaned, their bodies were covered in sweat and cum, the car smelled like sex but the younger's sweet voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Arrest me?" The younger giggled.

"You're unbelievable."

Minghao only giggled as he rolled his hips again, feeling Junhui's cum leaking out of his hole even as he had the older's big and fat cock shoved deep inside.

This wasn't the last for tonight, and definitely not the last for the two as Minghao made himself permanent in Junhui's life.

Moving in, normal dates, movie nights, and sex.

Junhui definitely wasn't complaining, not when he had the younger bound to the bed as he pounded into the younger mercilessly.

Not when the younger surprised him by dressing himself as a kitten hybrid with soft, black cat ears atop his head, showing off his fluffy butt plug and the two ended up role playing using the blue police uniform that the younger had bought before. Cuffs and harnesses involved.

Not when the younger told him he wanted to tried a more daring style of sex, coming home with shopping bags full of various sex toys and ended up choosing shibari style. Junhui didn't know that fucking the younger while he was tied and a half metre up in the air felt so fucking good and he found himself getting addicted to it.

Definitely not when Minghao revealed that he was actually a top tiered model and the only heir of Xu Corporation the leading company in Asia.

Definitely not when he told Junhui that his parents knew about how they first met and basically, urging the two to get married as soon as possible.

Junhui most definitely not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame plot, I was just thinking of writing a PWP one shot but just like usual, I ended up adding unnecessary plot or something >_<
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if the smut scene somehow felt like lacking? I didn't realise writing one was that hard until I tried it lmao let's pray that I could get better in my future works =)
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed the little JunHao gift from me :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated 💕
> 
> I work better with a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/junkyunist)
> 
> Hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/junkyunist__?s=09) to talk about Seventeen, Day6 and Monsta X (also OOR & MFS hard stan)
> 
> Ask me stuffs or send me JunHao prompts on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junkyunist__)


End file.
